A Bloody Bond
by MaddHatterTodd
Summary: When an old enemy returns to town, Ludwig and Gilbert must take him down before he kills the ones they love. Vampire/Werewolf fic. Pairings inside. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Seriously if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**This is a story I have started and is a gift for my friend LMDAA, she is pretty bad ass. **

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, Prussia/Canada, Japan/Russia and others.**

Chapter 1

_A lone figure ran down a dark street barely lit from the street lights. Signs and houses flashed by him in a blur of bright whites and dark grays. The wind whirled around him and an ominous voice called out to him. "West~" The boy knew he shouldn't look back, that it was risky but he chanced a glance over his shoulder only to be tackled into a nearby alley. The boy's usually neat blonde hair was now caked with dirt and tumbling into his eyes. The blonde groaned in pain from where he crashed into the hard ground. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through his back, leaving him immobile. The blonde closed his eyes and fell back against the ground feeling helpless._

_The boy felt something unnaturally cold press against the skin of his neck. His eyes shot open and his own blue eyes were met by those of a familiar red pair. The man above him grinned, revealing two elongated canines. "I caught you! I win West!" The red-eyed male laughed out insanely as he brought his face closer to the boy's neck._

_The blonde male's eyes widened and he tried to scream out for help but his cries were cut off by a horrid pain in his neck. After a few minutes the older male pulled away, blood running from his lips and down his chin. "Now you'll never leave me. Right Bruder?" (Translation: Brother) The blonde didn't reply he felt too dizzy and sick to focus on the older man. Blackness began to swarm his vision and his thoughts were fading. His eyes slid close with the sound of his brother's maniacal laughter and the calling his name guiding him deeper into the darkness of his mind._

_"West~"_

"West."

"LUDWIG!"

A blonde male was jolted awake; his eyes shot open and immediately regretted that when he found a pair of crimson eyes to be staring right at him. The boy would have screamed had the other male not have covered his mouth with his hand, but instead of that making the blonde focus it made him claw at the hand on him. "Hey! Hey! Calm down, Ludwig!" A worried voice came from the red-eyed male.

When Ludwig heard his real name be called again he immediately stopped his clawing and calmed down a bit but it did nothing to relax him. His body was still tensed up as he looked around the room, trying to remember where he was and what was happening. He looked at the man in front of him. He had short, currently uncombed white hair. He wore a pair of baggy grey sweats and a white tank top with a large black bird on it. Ludwig relaxed and no longer felt his life was in danger when he realized that this man was his loving brother, Gilbert and wasn't going to kill him.

"It was that nightmare again." Ludwig mumbled when Gilbert removed his hand.

"Yeah. . . I know." Gilbert stated turning away from his brother. "You always have it on the same night . . ."

Ludwig turned to look at his calendar currently on the month of September. The numbers were all crossed out up to the thirty which was circled in a bright green. Ludwig felt his bed shift and watched as his brother walked to the door. Gilbert stopped in the thresh hold and half turned towards his brother.

"Hey Luddy?"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

The older male looked nervous and a tad guilty, hardly able to look his brother in the eyes. "I'm sorry. You know that right?" Now had the white-haired man been apologizing to anyone else they would be shocked. Gilbert never said sorry, just laughed at the person and stated he was too awesome to say sorry. He wasn't apologizing to just anyone though, he was apologizing to Ludwig, who had been expecting this since he had looked at the calendar.

Ludwig got up from his bed, grabbing the green marker laying on the night stand. He walked to the calendar, crossed the thirty off, and flipped the page to the month of October. Gilbert shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the blonde to respond. Ludwig set the marker down, looked at his brother and sighed. "Yes, I know you are sorry. I forgave you a long time ago."

Gilbert breathed out in relief and flashed the man a smile, showing a set of pearly white, even, rounded teeth, much to Ludwig's happiness. "The awesome me will go make us breakfast!" Gilbert shouted before running downstairs to start said breakfast. Ludwig shook his head and started his routine of getting ready for school.

~A.B.B~

Ludwig sat down at the dining room table and thanked his brother as he set a plate of food in front of him. Several delicious smells filled the room, those of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Gilbert went back into the kitchen and came out into the room with a large mug filled with a dark liquid. Gilbert set the mug beside Ludwig's plate of food and hurried into the kitchen barely catching his brother's second thank you.

Ludwig peered into the cup and took in the aroma, the smell of coffee and copper danced around each other. Ludwig sighed and picked up a spoon, swirling it around inside the cup. A dark red liquid started to appear at the surface, the scent of blood becoming stronger. Ludwig let go of the spoon and stared at the contents of the cup, watching the blood mix with the coffee only for it to settle back down to the bottom. Gilbert walked back into the dining room, having just finished his breakfast.

The crimson-eyed man tapped his brother on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. The blonde looked up at his brother with a blank expression and he looked back with one filled with worry.

"Everything alright?" Gilbert questioned, looking at Ludwig's still full plate.

Ludwig nodded. "I will see you at school, _Bruder_." He got up from the table, thanked his brother again then grabbed his bag and headed out the door towards his school.

Gilbert dropped down into the seat his brother had been occupying and picked up the mug. He downed the drink in mere seconds and slammed the glass onto the table. He got up from the seat, picked up the untouched food and dropped it off in the kitchen before heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready for school.

After a while Gilbert finished up in the bathroom, grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He was going to catch up to Ludwig and ask him what was wrong. Ludwig never skipped breakfast; he was always nagging Gilbert when the older tried to skip eating in favor of playing video games. _'Maybe it was the coffee; he seemed fine until I brought that out.' _With that Gilbert decided that his awesome self would try and help his brother with whatever was bothering him.

~A.B.B~

Ludwig walked down the street towards his school, Earth High School. He glanced down at his watch and looked around. Gilbert usually showed up after a few minutes and walked with him the rest of the way. Ludwig turned to continue walking but he collided with another body.

"Well hallo Germany." A thick Russian accent came from the person. "I see you are well. We have missed you."

Ludwig glared at the man if front of him. "I am no longer Germany, Ivan." The blonde stepped around the larger male and continued to walk.

"_Da_, you go by _Ludwig_ now." The Russian looked around. "Where is your brother? Surely he is still with you, is he not?" The Russian asked nonchalantly. "I think I would like to talk with him."

Ludwig stopped and turned towards the other and glared at him. "He does not want to see you or talk to you. _Never again_." Ludwig started walking again at a faster pace.

He could hear the Russian laughing behind him. "It was nice seeing you once again, _Germany._ Tell Prussia I said hi."

Ludwig gritted his teeth and continued on towards school, ignoring the laughing Ivan.

After several minutes of briskly walking and thoughtful silence Ludwig finally reached the school. A few students were milling around outside, still tired from waking up at such an early time to learn. Ludwig stepped into the school and made his way towards his locker. As he neared his locker he saw a person leaning against the locker next to his.

"Arthur."

"Ludwig."

The shorter of the two, Arthur Kirkland, watched as Ludwig opened his locker. Arthur shifted his bag in front of him and pulled out a large bottle of what appeared to be lotion. Ludwig raised a questioning eyebrow but took the bottle none the less.

"Thank you for this, not that I am not grateful but I did not tell you I was running low." Ludwig placed the bottle into his locker.

"Yes, well, I figured you could do with a bottle of your own, instead of sharing one with your brother." Arthur replied, and then thought a moment. "Would you like to join my grandparents and me for dinner tonight?"

Ludwig grabbed some of his text books for class and shut his locker, he turned towards Arthur and was about to reply only to be interrupted by the first bell ringing, causing a rush of students to fill the hallway, intent on getting to their lockers and gathering their things for class.

"Artie!" A voice sounded behind Arthur. A teen a couple of inches taller than Ludwig came up to Arthur and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Ya weren't waiting outside for me!"

"You prat! Get off of me!" Arthur yelled pushing the teen away. "I do have other friends than you, Alfred."

Alfred looked towards Ludwig and sneered. "You consider _leeches_ as friends?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Alfred. "At least I don't smell like a dog."

Arthur stepped between the two in hope that creating some sort of barrier would keep them from ripping each other's throats out. "Honestly you two, there is no need to bloody fight and yes Alfred I do consider him a friend." Alfred set his hands on Arthur's shoulders, glaring over Arthur's head at the vampire.

Arthur rolled his eyes and asked his question again. "Would you like to join my family for dinner, Ludwig?"

"More like he'll _have _you for dinner." Alfred mumbled under his breath. Arthur turned around and proceeded to yell at the taller teen for being rude. "Awww. . . Artie I was just kidding." Alfred rubbed his head from where Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"Do _not _call me that dreadful name!" Arthur turned and gestured towards Ludwig. "Apologize to him now."

Ludwig stood still, not expecting an apology to come from Alfred. "It is not necessary, Arthur. I do not expect something such as that from someone like him."

Alfred stood to his full height, just a few inches taller than the vampire. "Oh whatever, you know werewolves are way better than _blood suckers_."

Ludwig contemplated hitting the younger man but thought against it as it would only cause a scene and it gave the other a reason to gloat about being a _mutt_. Instead Ludwig kept his anger under control and did not acknowledge the others response.

"I am not going to stand around here all day and listen to you brag about yourself, Alfred." The green-eyed man stated. "Why don't you go get your things for class? I will be there in a minute."

Alfred frowned and reluctantly moved to go to his locker. He stopped for a moment and turned back to Ludwig. "Oh hey Weillshmidt! Tell Gilbert to stay away from my brother. I don't like him; he is a bad influence on Mattie." With that Alfred turned around and went to his locker.

Arthur sighed. "I apologize, he is an idiot." A second bell rang, signaling class was to begin soon. "Oh, I almost forgot. Did you want to join my family for dinner?"

Ludwig thought for a second. "Let me discuss it with my brother. I am sure he would not mind but something came up this morning."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. Just tell me later." The shorter teen walked off to find the American.

Ludwig sighed and walked towards his first class wondering where Gilbert was and why he hadn't walked with him. His brother usually pestered him sometime before class began. Ludwig wouldn't normally be this concerned with the absence of his brother but with Ivan here, he hoped he hadn't acted and went to talk with his brother. This thought worried Ludwig; he was going to have to search for his brother as soon as possible.

As Ludwig opened the door to his class he was met by a short teenager with black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, dull and lifeless with bags around them. Neither of the boys moved, just stared at each other. The boy, Kiku Honda, had once been a friend of the German that is until Kiku met Ivan. Everything had gone downhill from there. Kiku shoved pass Ludwig and made his way out into the hallway.

Ludwig frowned, this was definitely not a good day for the blonde, first his brother goes missing and now Ivan and Kiku have returned to town. The blonde took his seat at the back of the class and waited for class to begin.

About half way through the class the door opened and Gilbert walked in with a huge smile adorning his face; he waved a note in his hand and placed it on the table. The teacher read the note and went back to teaching the class. Gilbert sat down in the seat next to his brother.

Ludwig felt something poke his right side and turned to see a piece of paper with writing on it. He looked up to see Gilbert looking ahead at the teacher. The blonde picked the note up and read through it.

_Sorry about this morning. Got caught up talking to a friend. Everything all right? Saw Kiku._

Ludwig quickly scribbled a reply and slid the note to his brother.

_Everything is okay. Also saw Kiku. Saw Ivan before school._

Gilbert tensed up at reading the last line. From where Ludwig was looking from the corner of his eye he could see Gilbert's hands shaking. Gilbert's head was tilted down staring at the paper in disbelief. Ludwig sat contemplating on what the Russian could be doing in town while he waited for his brother to calm down enough to say something back. The white-haired teen did not write anything back for the rest of the class.

The final bell rang, indicating school was over. Ludwig gathered his books and hastily made his way towards his locker. He opened it and placed the books in; he grabbed his bag, making sure to put the bottle of lotion in it before shutting his locker and making his way to the front of the school. Once outside he quickly scanned the grounds, searching for a mop of white hair. He mentally thanked the gods when it took only a few seconds to spot the red-eyed man leaning against a tree He was talking ecstatically to a violet-eyed blonde standing beside him. Ludwig recognized the blonde as Alfred's brother, Matthew.

Ludwig made his way to the two, trying to avoid running into students and the occasional teacher. The blue-eyed teen stopped a few yards away from Gilbert when he saw his brother lean towards the blonde and place a kiss against his cheek. Matthew's face turned a bright shade of red, he looked around quickly before he turned, grabbed the front of Gilbert's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Ludwig's eyes widened a fraction. He walked closer and coughed into his hand, drawing the attention of the other two teens.

Matthew jumped slightly, shocked in not hearing Ludwig walk up. He pulled his face away from the other teen. A blush was apparent on the bespectacled teen from being caught. Gilbert did not look fazed however, having heard his brother walk over. He sighed and looked at his brother with a displeased look upon his face.

"Did you need something, _Bruder_?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you are okay."

"Well Mattie here was making everything okay." Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist. Said teen squeaked and the blush that was almost gone from his face came back. Suddenly a rapid beeping came from Gilbert's pocket. The white-haired teen reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and flipped it open. He looked and the screen and furrowed his eyebrows, not recognizing the number. He accepted the call, held the phone up to his ear and said hello. Ludwig watched on confused, most of his brother's contacts had different ringtones but this was the one he used as a default. After a few seconds there was loud laughing on the other side of the line. The teen's eyes widened, he dropped the phone, and it hit the ground and closed.

Gilbert was shaking, the arm he had around Matthew's waist loosened and he dropped to his knees. Matthew dropped down beside him, asking what was wrong but all the other did was stare at the phone and talk in rapid German.

"_Er ist es! __Er ist es! Dieser Bastard!" ( Translation:_ _It's him! It's him! That bastard!)_

Ludwig instantly knew who his brother talking about, Ivan had decided to contact Gilbert. Matthew looked up at Ludwig with a worried gaze.

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly, calming him down a bit. The ruby-eyed teen leaned into the Canadian's touch and sighed.

"Yes, I will be alright. Sorry Mattie, gonna have to cancel our date." The Prussian answered, standing up and bringing Matthew with him. "Me and Luddy have to do some planning. I'll make it up to you later. "

"Okay. Will you call me tonight?" The violet-eyed blonde asked with a worried tone.

"Yep, love you." The white-haired teen leaned forward and pecked the other on the lips.

"Love you too." Matthew pulled away and started walking towards the direction of his house. He turned slightly to wave back to the two behind him. Gilbert waved back and smiled. When Matthew had turned the corner out of their sight, Gilbert frowned and turned to his brother.

"It's gonna be a long night."

Ludwig nodded in agreement and took his phone out to tell Arthur he wouldn't be able to come over. It was definitely going to be a long night for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya owns it, unfortunately.**

**So chapter 2 is up now. I hope this one is as good as the first. Reviews are love!**

Chapter 2

Gilbert stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. He cleared the surface of steam enough to see his reflection. A long jagged scar ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Gilbert thought back to what had happened last night. His brother had said they should move, get as far away from this town as possible, Gilbert almost agreed but then thought back to Matthew and he couldn't possibly leave him. Ludwig told him to think about what Ivan could do to him if they stayed but the older teen told him brother that Ivan would use him to keep them there. They decided it would be best to just make sure their phones were on and with them at all times; they would also call the other if they saw anything to suspicious happening.

Gilbert ran his hand down the scar Ivan, had given him. The white-haired teen remembered what happened perfectly.

_"Ahhh Prussia, I was beginning to think you would not show." The Russian said. "But you would not disobey me, would you?"_

_The Prussian shook his head and bent down on one knee, bowing. "Of course not, Russia."_

_Russia smiled, cold and vicious. "Good, good." The Russian set a hand on Prussia's shoulder, causing him to tense up. "I would not want you to end up like Poland."_

_Prussia's eyes widened, he hadn't heard from him for a week. He and Poland hadn't been the best of friends but they helped each other out when they needed it. There were rumors that he had escaped but again those were only rumors. No one escaped from Mother Russia's grasp._

_A rather feminine male walked through the door carrying a file. His long hair, pulled back into a low ponytail swished behind him. "Russia, There is something I need to show you." The man stated glancing down at Prussia still kneeling on the floor._

_"What is it China? I am busy."_

_China handed the file over to Russia and stood waiting while he read over it. After a minute he stopped reading and looked down at Prussia then up to China._

_"China, this tells me Prussia has been sneaking away." Russia frowned and looked back down at Prussia. The white-haired teen was staring down at the floor. Russia handing the file back to China._

_Prussia heard the door slam shut. A pair of hands yanked him up by his hair. "You said you would not betray me." Russia brought Prussia up to his height._

_Prussia stared in the Russian's crazed purple eyes. "I have not betrayed you."_

_"Do not lie to me." Russia threw Prussia onto the floor. Prussia, a bit dazed, got to his feet and stumbled towards the door as fast as he could, but the taller male was faster. Russia grabbed the ruby-eyed male by the shirt and threw him across the room, smashing him into the wall. "You need to be punished." Russia said as he advanced towards the fallen male._

_Prussia's vision blurred and everything went black, the last thing he saw being Russia with a malicious look in his eyes._

_The white-haired man awoke in his own chambers hardly able to move. The pain in his chest was intense and shot waves of unpleasant heat through his body. Prussia lifted his head and tilted it towards his chest. A long wound across his chest was bleeding and causing the pain. He passed out soon after. _

_He awoke a few hours later to find his wound bandaged and fresh clothes and linen laid out for him._

A knock on the door brought Gilbert out of his thoughts.

"Gilbert, Matthew is here." He heard his brother call to him through the door.

"Kay, be there in a minute." Gilbert quickly finished dressing in the bathroom. He exited the bathroom and passed by his room to grab his bag. He slid down the railing of the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. Matthew was sitting at the table while Ludwig was making coffee, pouring it into 'to-go' cups.

Matthew sent a smile towards the teen when he entered the room. "Hey Gil."

" 'Sup Mattie?" Gilbert leaned forward and pecked the Canadian on the check. "Your brother know you're here?"

"Ahh… Well, yes…" Matthew began. "He is waiting in the car."

Gilbert grimaced. "You brought him along?"

"It was more like he come with us or he was going to dismantle the car. He also said something about not wanting you to corrupt my innocence."

Gilbert smirked. "Well how about another kiss for the epitome of awesome before we have to deal with your brother."

"Hmm…" Matthew hummed and pressed lips against his partner's.

Ludwig quickly made his way out of the room with his coffee in hand. He really didn't want to watch his brother make out with someone. The blonde picked his back pack up by the door and left the house. Ludwig decided to take the more populated way to get to his school instead of the less known way. He didn't want to risk running into Ivan alone again.

A few minutes after Ludwig had left Matthew and Gilbert had come out of the house and walked to the car where an impatient Alfred waited. Matthew's brother sat in the passenger seat in the front, leaving Gilbert to sit the back seat and be glared at by Alfred through the rear view mirror while Matthew drove.

"What took so long?" Alfred asked his brother.

A light blush dusted Matthew's cheeks. "Uh… I had to w-wait for Gilbert to finish getting ready." Which wasn't really a lie since he did have to wait for him to finish.

"Right… So Mattie did ya hear about the new students?" The tall teen questioned.

Matthew glanced at his brother and shook his head. "No. Are they coming today?"

"Yeah, Arthur told me they are from Europe or something."

Gilbert stared out of the window, watching the houses pass by. Suddenly he remembered there was a school dance coming up, like a welcome back/to school party. "Hey, Matt, are you going to the dance that's comin' up?" Gilbert smirked when he saw Alfred tense up at the question and the glare that slipped off his face while talking to his brother returned full force towards Gilbert. Like hell was he going to let that mutt ruin his day.

"Ah well…." Matthew hesitated a bit. He and Gilbert had been keeping their relationship a secret from Alfred seeing how he didn't like the vampire. He knew of the rivalry between the vampires and lycanthropes. They have been enemies for thousands of years. "I suppose so. When is it?"

"The twelfth at around eight." Gilbert smiled at Alfred through the mirror. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance. It will be like a… date."

The next few seconds were a complete nightmare to the wavy haired blonde. Alfred had nearly ripped the car seat in half trying to get to Gilbert who was in the back laughing at the werewolf's threats. The Canadian had to slam down on the brakes, almost colliding into the car in front of them. Now that the car wasn't moving Alfred was able to get into the back seat. He nearly had Gilbert pinned down but he kneed him in the stomach and opened the door, crawling out onto the sidewalk and a few feet away from the car. Alfred got out of the car and started walking towards Gilbert. After a few seconds, Alfred had made his way to Gilbert. He brought his fist up and slammed it into the elder's face. The white-haired male staggered back a step, caught off guard.

By now Matthew had gotten out of the car and was trying to figure out how to get the two teens to stop fighting.

"Stay away from my brother!" Alfred growled and attempted another hit. Gilbert caught this one with his left hand and used his right hand to punch Alfred in the stomach.

"Alfred! Gilbert! Stop this!" Matthew shouted, or what was assumed to be a shout. Neither of them paid attention to him and continued to fight each other. Soon a crowd began to form around the three of them. Matthew was afraid someone was going to call the cops on them. The violet-eyed blonde looked the crowd over hoping to see someone familiar. When he didn't see anyone he sighed and again attempted to try and say something but was once again ignored. Matthew pulled out his cell phone and called the only other person he knew that could calm his brother down.

~A.B.B~

Arthur walked along the sidewalk admiring the flowers planted along side the faded white fence. Cars cruised along the street and dark black birds shown against the bright white clouds. Arthur heard a familiar song begin to play, although a bit muffled.

~O Canada!

Our home and native land!

Arthur recognized it as the ringtone for when Matthew called. He hurriedly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

Matthew's voice filled with worry came through on the other side. "Arthur! Where. . . you?"

Arthur could hardly hear the boy as he turned the corner and ran into a group of rather loud people. "I am sorry. Could you repeat that? There is a group of shouting people." Arthur heard the phone beep and looked at it, Matthew had hung up. Arthur tried calling his phone but it went straight to his voicemail. Arthur slid his phone back into his pocket and started pushing his way through the impending mob of people. As he got closer to the source of the commotion he could here a male's voice speaking.

"We don't need anybody like you in our family!"

"What? Pure awesomeness?" A cocky voice replied.

Arthur pushed the last few people away and saw Alfred and Gilbert standing a few feet away from each other. They were both dirty from being on the ground. They looked bruised and a bit bloody. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Arthur shouted, gaining the attention of not only the two fighting but also the crowd.

Matthew rushed to Arthur's side. "I tried to c-call you."

"Ah, yes, I got your call but I could not hear you over this crowd." Arthur replied. "Now someone tell me what is going on!"

"Well… He was corrupting the mind of my little Mattie!" Alfred pointed towards Gilbert.

"What? You attacked me! How is that not corruptive?" Gilbert retorted and the arguing began.

Alfred and Gilbert both tried to attack the other but they found they couldn't move. Alfred twisted his head to the right to observe Arthur's hands. The Briton had his hands down at his sides, on his left hand his middle finger was crossed over his forefinger with the same thing happening on the right hand. Alfred flinched when he brought his eyes up and saw Arthur's face, he looked incredibly pissed off. Alfred sighed and looked to his brother standing by Arthur. The blonde's eyes were tearing up and his face was flushed red, he looked like he wanted to cry and scream.

"Okay, I'm sorry I hit you." He apologized, holding his hand out for a truce.

Gilbert was also looking at the Canadian, the look of guilt shown in his ruby eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am sorry too."

Arthur uncrossed his fingers and walked to the two boys, Matthew following behind him. The crowd soon dispersed in seeing that the fight was over. At the last few steps Matthew sped up and entwined his hand with his boyfriend's. Alfred frowned but said nothing on the hand holding.

"I'll... uh.. just walk the rest of the way to school with Arthur." Alfred stated, a blank look in his eyes. "You can drive the leech to school."

"A-are you sure?" Matthew asked. He felt a little guilty now but sooner or later Alfred was going to find out about their relationship. Alfred nodded, stepping away from the couple and began to walk in the direction of the school.

"Well, I suppose I will see you two at school." Arthur quickly said goodbye and went to catch up to the taller boy who was gaining distance fast.

Matthew and Gilbert got into their vehicle. An uncomfortable quiet settled between the two, it was rare that Gilbert would stay quiet for so long when it came to Matthew. He would always strike up a conversation with the quiet male. They arrived at the school, Gilbert's bruises almost completely gone.

They hurried into the school. They parted with a quick kiss and headed towards their respective classes.

~A.B.B~

Ludwig felt the presence of another person next to him. He looked up from his textbook to see his brother sit down.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig inspected the older teen. Gilbert's hair and outfit was disheveled and there was the faintest trace of a bruise just under his jaw line.

"Got in a fight with Mattie's bro." Gilbert sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

"What did you do?" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Why do you assume it was me that did something?" Ludwig gave him an 'Are you serious?' expression. "Okay, okay. I asked his brother to the dance and said it would be a date. I don't know what Alfred's problem is."

"Maybe your awesomeness is too much for him." The sarcasm dripped off of Ludwig's words.

Gilbert glared at his brother and opened his mouth to say something back but the bell rang, cutting him off. A thin, auburn haired male stepped into the classroom with a bright smile adorning his face. A lone curl on the side of his head bounced happily with every step he took.

"You must be the new student!" The teacher smiled warmly at the student. "Go on and tell us your name and where you're from!"

"Well... My name is Feliciano Vargas and I moved here from Italy with my parents and brother, Lovino. I love pasta! Especially homemade pasta and my favorite type of pasta has to be..."

Feliciano continued to talk about pasta for a few minutes before Ludwig was thoroughly annoyed. The blonde raised his hand, gaining the teacher's attention.

"May we please continue on with class, ma'am?" He asked in a polite voice which still came out sounding intimidating. As soon as the vampire had started talking, Feliciano had stopped having been frightened by the German's booming voice.

"Uhh.. Yes well first let's get you seated hon." The teacher went to her desk and pulled out a seating chart. "Since we have a new student I will go a head and just give everyone a new seat!"

The teacher called students' names out and placed them in different seats. Each table held only two people. She went down each row starting on the left and ending on the right, placing students. Gilbert ended up next to Antonio at the end of the first row.

"Hmm... Third row will be... let's see.. how about Feliciano and Ludwig!"

Ludwig placed his books on his side of the table and sat down. Feliciano relunctantly sat next to the blonde. Ludwig hoped he would only have to interact with the Italian at a bare minimum.

"Now class we will be working on an assignment that will take about three weeks to complete. You will be partners with the person you are sitting next to."

Ludwig nearly slammed his head onto the desk, he instead, so not to draw attention, glared at the teacher.

The Italian shrank into his chair from fear that he had done something to anger the German. Feliciano fidgeted in his seat every few seconds, uncomfortable with the blue-eyed teen being angry and so close. When the bell finally rang he jumped up and practically ran out of the room. Once in the hallway he slowed to a comfortable pace so as to make sure he didn't pass his next class. He was excited to get to this class, his brother was in this one as well.

"I hope I will get to sit next to my _fratello_!"(Translation: Brother) He thought out a minute of walking he heard a loud shout and smiled, recognizing it as his brother's angry holler. He quickened his pace and made it into the room just as the bell rang.

"Mister Vargas! Please take your seat!" The teacher shouted, causing Feliciano to jump in fright.

"Like hell I will! I am _not_ sitting next to this _bastardo_!"(Translation: Bastard) Lovino furiously directed his arm towards a wavy haired blonde with a large red handprint on his cheek. "_Mon cher, ça fait mal. . ." _(Translation: My dear, that hurt)The blonde stated, rubbing his injured face with his hand.

The teacher showed no empathy for the frenchman. "Then sit at the table in the back." The teacher turned around to point at the table and saw Feliciano. "Ahh... You must be Lovino's brother. There that works perfectly, you two sit together in the back."

The twins sat in their designated seats. The rest of the day went on with little interruptions for the happy-go-lucky Italian.

Feliciano waited outside of the school for his brother. As he was standing on the steps he caught a glimpse of the blonde he sat next to in his first hour class. He was talking to another blonde with large eyebrows. As he was staring at the shorter blonde he noticed Ludwig was smiling. Feliciano felt his heart clench, he looked like the boy from the dreams he had been having recently. He continued to think about this. The boy in his dream was about ten years old though, but he looked so similar to Ludwig. The boy would be standing in a large green meadow with his back towards Feliciano, he then would turn around and look at the shorter boy and smile, then the dream faded to black and he would wake up.

Feliciano felt someone's eyes on him, he blinked and realized that he had been staring at the German, and said German was staring at him with a confused look on his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Feliciano's brother came out of the school with a flush face.

"Hey! _Usciamo di qui. Io odio questa scuola maledetta_!"(Translation: Hey! Let's get out of here. I hate this damn school!) Lovino grumbled and hopped down the stairs without waiting for his brother to follow. It was only when he remembered they had taken Feliciano's car did he wait for his brother to catch up.

"Lovi, _cosa è sbagliato_?" (Translation: what is wrong?) Feliciano spoke. His brother didn't reply, just mumbled to himself in angry Italian. The car ride home was filled with talk of pasta and their home in Italy that they already missed. Feliciano pulled into the driveway of his new home. As they walked through the door way they were greeted by the smells of home. The scents of meat, pasta, and several different sauces filled the air. Their grandfather, Caelius, walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the two boys.

"_Come è stata la scuola?" _(Translation: How was school?)

_"E 'stato meraviglioso, nonno!"_ (Translation: It was wonderful, grandpa!) Feliciano answered. Lovino just grumbled and stomped up to his room. Caelius frowned but continued on a conversation with Feliciano. At around ten o'clock, Feliciano made his way up to his room. Dinner had been a bit quiet, being in Italy usually meant they had several members of the family over. The brown-eyed boy washed up and climbed into bed. That night he dreamt of the strange boy, this time he held a bouquet of flowers out to Feliciano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does though.**

**I believe I forgot to mention in the last chapter but Caelius, as you can guess, is Grandpa Rome. I've been using Google Translator... so I don't know how accurate these translations are. Sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 3

An angry teen stomped down the hallway, a lone curl bouncing with each step. He stopped at plain, dark brown door and grabbed the knob, violently throwing the door open. On a twin-sized bed positioned near the right side of the room laid a sleeping teen, a similar curl peaked above the blankets. Lovino glared at his brother while crossing the room to get to the bed. When he reached Feliciano's side he grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled. Feliciano tumbled out of his cocoon of warmth and onto the carpeted floor.

"_Alzati è pigro!"_(_Get up you lazy ass!_) Lovino ordered furiously, still holding the blanket.

"Lovi…." Feliciano groaned and reached for the blanket when a shiver ran down his spine from the sudden coldness. "Lovi" turned away from his brother and left the room taking the blanket with him. Feliciano exhaled and stood up. He lazily ambled to his closet to get his uniform out.

"_È meglio affrettarsi! Non ho intenzione di aspettare!" _(_You better hurry! I'm not going to wait!_) Lovino shouted from down the stairs. The younger Italian yelped and hastily grabbed his clothes and bolted into the bathroom to get ready.

Lovino leaned against the front door, waiting albeit impatiently for his brother. The hazel eyed teen twisted his gaze toward kitchen where he could just barely hear his grandfather talking on the phone. Lovino hardly paid any heed to the conversation, just bitterly waiting for his brother, until a few words caught his attention.

"_Feliciano... Lovino... Holy Spirits..._" There was a pause. "_They're showing signs... Lights flicker... Energy drain… _"

Lovino swiveled his head towards the staircase when he heard the phone click, signaling the conversation over. Caelius opened the kitchen door and a flicker of worry shone in his eyes, not realizing the little Italian had been standing outside of the door. His brief worry changed almost immediately into a bright smile. The hazel eyed male's face twisted in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but stumbled to the side when his brother ran into his side, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug.

"_Grazie per l'attesa, Lovi_!"(_Thanks for waiting!_) The happy-go-lucky teen hollered, delighted in his brother staying.

"_Non my aspettavo! Io non volevo sentirti piagnucolare quando siamo arrivatri a casa!_"(_I wasn't waiting! I just didn't want to hear you whine when we got home!_) The older grandson argued, pushing his brother off. He marched out of the house, his shoes making a loud slapping noise against the pavement. Feliciano gave his grandfather a hug then rushed out to the car when he heard his brother yelling.

Feliciano hopped out of the car and began to make his way towards the entrance of the school. Although the town they moved to wasn't all that large and the school even smaller, trying to maneuver through a crowd of students was rather troublesome, so after dodging students and stopping the occasional fight when Lovino got irritated with the crowd, they finally managed to make their way into the school. After quickly stopping at Feliciano's locker to gather his things, he followed Lovino to his locker which happened to be just down a couple of hallways.

"_Mi poco de tomate, Lovi!_"(_My little tomato, Lovi!_) A boy with short curly hair and tanned skin came running up to the twins, or more specifically the elder of the twins. He pulled the Italian into a hug and rubbed his cheek into Lovino's hair. Said Lovino, punched the far too happy Spaniard in the stomach. The tanned boy doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

"Ahh _Mon ami. _Be nice to Antonio. He only wants to spread _l'amour_." (_My friend/the love_) The Frenchman winked suggestively at the fuming Italian as he walked up to the group.

Lovino lunged for Francis's neck only to be held back by the now recovered Antonio. Lovino pushed the man away and stomped off down the hallway while cursing loud enough to receive dirty looks from the teachers who had their doors open.

Feliciano watched his brother stalk off worriedly. Suddenly there was a pressure on his shoulder; he looked up to find a guy with white hair and red eyes staring down at him. He had a large smile on his face with an arm wrapped around a wavy haired blonde's waist.

" 'Sup new student? You haven't had the honor of meeting the definition of awesome." The blonde standing next to the "definition of awesome" rolled his eyes. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beillshmidt and this is the awesome but not as awesome as me Matthew Williams."

Feliciano smiled widely and began a barrage of questions "Hi! I am Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli. Do you like pasta? Would you like to be friends? Do you have any sibli-?"

The blonde, Francis, wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders and brought him close, cutting off the string of questions. Francis grinned down at the hyper Italian. "So…. _Feli_, has anyone given you a _proper_ tour of the school?"

~A.B.B~

Ludwig walked calmly down the hallway towards his class; a girl with a flower in her long, wavy brown hair stopped him.

"Hey, Ludwig," She said sweetly. "I need you to do something for me."

Ludwig grimaced before he hesitantly answered back. "What do you need Elizaveta?"

Elizaveta smiled brightly and handed Ludwig a bouquet of flowers, daisies. Ludwig raised a questioning eyebrow but took the flowers.

"I need you to give these to the new student Feliciano Vargas. He hasn't been properly greeted. I would do it but I have a student council meeting right now, can't afford to miss it." She walked around the tall German.

Ludwig glared at the flowers. They shined brightly in the light.

~A.B.B~

Feliciano stared off into space as Francis went on about the school and tried to get the young Italian to 'hang out' with him, though his attempts were fruitless. Feliciano rounded a corner and walked into something hard and stumbled backwards. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of glaring blue eyes.

"Eh… S-sorry! Uh… L-Ludwig." Feliciano stammered out.

Ludwig sighed. "These are for you." He shoved the daisies into Feliciano's arms.

"Oh~ what is this? Does little Luddy have _un petit faible?_" (A little crush) Francis slapped his hand over his heart in a dramatized way and gasped.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes in the Frenchman's direction. Francis shrank back a bit. "These are a welcoming gift." His voice was cold and monotonous.

Had Feliciano listening he would have been cowering behind Francis but his mind was elsewhere. His amber eyes were focused on the white flowers in his hands. Images of the young boy flooded his mind. His rounded face turned away in shyness, blonde fringe hanging in his bright blue eyes, and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Feliciano felt his heart throb in an unpleasant way. He gasped and brought his hand up to clutch the fabric over his heart. His breathing hastened and he felt the world spin beneath him.

Feliciano fell forward onto Ludwig. The taller teen automatically wrapped his arms around the Italian's limp figure. Feliciano's head rolled into the crook of Ludwig's neck, his cheek pressed against his bare skin. The contact between them felt like fire to Ludwig, he had to keep himself from wincing at the pain. Francis was quickly at Ludwig's side, worrying over the faint teen.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Hmmm…" Ludwig shifted Feliciano so that he was now lying horizontally in his arms, bridal style. The pain continued. "I am sure he will be fine. I will take him to the nurse's office."

Francis nodded and caught sight of Ludwig's neck. His eyes widened. "Your neck is turning purple!"

Ludwig stopped his movements and stared at the frantic Frenchman. "It's probably just bruising. He fell pretty hard." Ludwig turned away, hiding his neck. It took a lot to hurt a vampire, much less bruise them.

Francis frowned but believed his lie. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You could tell his brother." Ludwig grimaced at his own suggestion. He had bumped shoulders with the fiery Italian in the hall before; it had not been a pretty sight. Ludwig turned and made his way towards the nurse's, Francis went in the opposite direction.

Ludwig entered the clinic and was immediately met by the nurse. He made sure to keep his neck hidden from her view.

"Lay him here." She directed him towards a bed. "What happened?" Ludwig relayed to her the events.

"Hmmm… well if you will excuse me I will be in my office. I will contact his guardian." She smiled warmly towards Ludwig. "You are welcome to stay here until he wakes up."

Ludwig nodded. The nurse entered her office, leaving Ludwig alone with Feliciano. The blue-eyed male sat down in the seat closest to the sleeping Italian.

Ludwig brought his hand up to the burning area on his neck. He ran the tips of his fingers across the area, it was painful. Ludwig looked around the room; he found a mirror on the opposite wall. He stood in front of it and examined his neck.

It was a light purple that was darkening fast with an angry red around the edge. A sharp stinging pain shot through his neck. Ludwig gasped in horror. He watched in the mirror as the purple mark began to tear open, blood trickled down his neck in thin lines that were steadily growing larger.

Ludwig located a box of tissues. He quickly grabbed a handful and held them forcefully against his neck; he could feel the blood leak through the tissues onto his bare hand.

Ludwig dropped to his knees when another wave of pain hit him. It felt like knives digging and ripping his skin apart.

From across the room, Feliciano fidgeted in his sleep. His calm demeanor suddenly changed into one of discomfort. His brows were furrowed and his eyes clenched tightly shut. Sweat was beginning to build on his skin.

'_Feliciano~'_

'_N-no! G-go away!' Feliciano trembled with fear as a dark figure slowly walked towards him._

'_But Veneciano… You are part of my –our- family now.' The figure laughed; as he neared Feliciano could see a pair of menacing purple orbs watching at him._

'_No! I am not!' Feliciano fell to the floor shaking. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He began rocking back and forth continuing a chant of words. 'I am Feliciano. Not Veneciano. I am Feliciano. Not Veneciano…'_

Ludwig could hear shoes pounding against the floor outside of the clinic. The noise grew louder and louder; the door was flung open nearly off of its hinges. Ludwig watched as Antonio and Gilbert burst into the room carrying a limp Lovino. The force of the door smacking against the wall caused it to swing back and close.

Antonio set Lovino on the bed next to Feliciano. Gilbert went into the nurse's office to notify her. When he turned around he noticed Ludwig bent over on the floor.

"Woah, what happened _bruder_?" Gilbert worried as he neared his brother. He could hear a steady rhythm of plop and could smell the distinct aroma of blood in the air. Ludwig grunted in pain, not able to talk as the wound had seeped underneath the skin and into his vocal cords.

Gilbert dropped down to the hard floor next to his brother. Ludwig was bent over with his head tilted down; blood was dripping through his hands creating a pool of blood around him.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert looked over his own shoulder; Antonio and the nurse were fussing over the sleeping Italians. Gilbert began to speak in fast German. "_Was ist passiert? Sie sind uberall Blutugen!_"(What happened? You are bleeding all over the place!)

"Fe…li…ci…an…o…" Ludwig choked out, blood splattered with each syllable.

Antonio held onto Lovino's hand, his expression etched in worry. Lovino twitched in his sleep.

'_Feliciano?' Lovino looked around, it was pure darkness, he was only able to see himself when he held his hand up to his face._

_A small shape was huddled on the ground. As he neared he recognized it to be his brother._

'_Feliciano?' Lovino called out and ran to his brother. A tall man stood across from them several yards away._

_Lovino bent down to Feliciano. The younger twin pulled away from his position and latched onto his brother's arm._

'_Make it st-stop Lovi!' Feliciano's eyes were wide and overflowing with tears._

_Lovino's heart sped up in fear. 'Make what stop, Feli?'_

'_The voices! Make the voices stop! They won't stop talking to me!' He continued to rock and tightened his grip on Lovino's arm. His chants persisted._

'_Veneciano is part of the family now… you will soon be one with us Romano.' The tall man took long even strides towards the brothers. Lovino held onto his brother, glaring at the man._

'_Do not worry,' the man lowered himself to their height. A grin spread across his face. 'Everything will be all right.'_

_The man brought a hand up and ran it down along Lovino's arm; it stopped when his hand reached the hand Lovino had entwined with Feliciano's._

_A bright light shined through their joined hands. The man fell backwards with a cry._

Feliciano and Lovino sat up, gasping for breath simultaneously. Antonio jumped, startled by the sudden movement. The twins looked around the room, confused by their surroundings.

Feliciano was quickly getting off of the bed and moved towards the German brothers located in a corner of the room.

Antonio moved to pull Lovino into a hug but found that he was already moving away from him. He seemed be in a trance as he also moved toward the Beillschmidt brothers.

Feliciano's and Lovino's eyes were a dull brown. As they neared the brothers, they joined hands.

Gilbert looked up, surprised by their presence. "What are-"He was interrupted when they pushed him aside. He looked bewildered, sprawled across the floor a foot away from his original position. The Italian twins knelt down in the blood in front of Ludwig. Feliciano brought his left hand up, the one not being held, and curved it around Ludwig's neck. Lovino brought his right hand up and curled it around the other side. The image looked as though they were choking him.

Ludwig gasped in pain at their touch. They squeezed hard causing the German to let out a strangled scream.

The nurse fainted and, fortunately, fell onto one of the empty beds. Antonio went to Gilbert's side and stared in horrified wonder. Everyone was too into what was happening to hear or even notice the door to the clinic open.

A bright light poured from the hands wrapped around Ludwig's neck, the harder they squeezed their hands; more light poured out swirling around them. The blood that had been pooling around them turned black and evaporated as the light touched it.

Gilbert and Antonio could only watch, seeing as each time they tried to get closer the light would push them farther back.

The pain in Ludwig's neck slowed into a tingling needle feel. He could feel their hands tightening and the way his skin pulled together, stitching itself up. Finally the pain died out completely.

Feliciano and Lovino dropped their hands away from Ludwig's neck. The light grew a bit brighter, shattering the light bulb before fading away leaving the room an ominous dark.

Ludwig gasped for air and fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling in shock. Feliciano blinked his eyes, confusion set in his face. He turned to look at Lovino who was far less confused.

"W-what was that!" Antonio was the first to speak, his voice shaky.

Gilbert shook his head. "I…. have…. no idea."

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook through the silent room. Everyone's gaze shifted towards the door. The Vargas brothers' grandfather stood in the doorway. His expression was serious and filled with worry.

Lovino stood, yanking his hand away from his brother's. He marched pass the German lying on the floor. He stomped towards his grandfather; he paused as though to say something but instead continued on and out of the room.

Feliciano stared down at his hands in fear. Ludwig sat up; he looked over to his brother who was silent and Antonio who looked to be having some sort of short circuit.

"What is happening _nonno?_" Feliciano looked up at his grandfather with tear filled eyes.

"I'll explain when we find Lovino." His voice was crisp and even.

Antonio shot up from his spot on the floor and ran towards the door. Caelius reached an arm out and stopped him from leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He was suspicious of Antonio, he didn't want him to leave and tell people of the events that occurred.

"I need to find my Lovi." He sounded so sure, Caelius could tell he wasn't lying. He moved his arm and let Antonio pass.

"What the hell was that!" Gilbert rushed over to his brother's side.

"If you calmly wait, I will tell everyone when they get back." Caelius moved into the room. "Not here though. When they come back we will go to a safer location."

The nurse shifted but did not wake up. Caelius crossed the room and picked the lady up. He walked over to the nurse's office; he walked in and placed the nurse in her chair. He positioned her to look as though she had fallen asleep doing paperwork. He walked out of the room and out of the clinic into the hallway. He motioned for everyone to follow him. Once in the hall, he closed the door quietly.

"Feli?"

"Yes, _nonno_?"

"Do you remember what just happened?" Caelius whispered loud enough for the four of them to hear. Feliciano shook his head no. "Did you dream about anything while you were sleeping?"

Feliciano looked towards the floor. "Yes."

"Hmmm…." Caelius hummed in thought.

Gilbert turned towards his brother. "Are you all right?" worry was evident in his voice.

Ludwig brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed along where the mark had been. The pain was gone but he couldn't tell if his neck was still discolored. He glanced over to the uncharacteristically quiet Italian. Caelius seemed to be trying to comfort him but without getting too close. Ludwig felt tired. He felt very tired. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them back up and locked eyes with his brother, who looked more worried than Ludwig had ever seen him before.

Ludwig leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Gilbert frowned but took a seat on the left side his brother. "I will be okay, _bruder_."

Feliciano looked at the two before sliding down to rest on the floor next to Ludwig.

Ludwig closed his eyes and leaned slightly against his brother. Ludwig hardly cared when he felt Feliciano lean against his right side. He sighed and sleep quickly overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**Thank you for everyone that has stuck with the story, even though I take a long time to update. So thanks guys. Oh and sorry 'bout Lovi's mouth, you know how he is. Hopefully I can continue to update quickly now that it is summer time. No school!**

Chapter 4

"_Дерьмо_!" (_shit_) Russia landed on the hard bricked floor. He heard a snicker coming from his side and glared up at the sorcerer laughing above him.

"China." Russia began in a cold voice. China immediately stopped laughing and instead rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to push them." China walked around the edge of the chalk circle that had been drawn on the ground. "You won't be able to connect to them for a while."

Russia did not reply. He stood up and adjusted the scarf around his neck. Taking long even strides, he walked out of the circle to a chair situated by a table. China watched from the opposite side of the room.

"You are not strong enough." Russia stated. China glared at the man. Russia looked over to the enraged Asian man. "Find Japan for me." China cursed the man under his breath but made his way out of the room.

Russia sat down in the chair and examined the contents of the table. On the table, there were several folders filled with papers. On each folder a name was written, below that name was the title of a country and below that was a single word. He picked up several of the folders and laid them out.

One was entitled with 'Ludwig Beillschmidt; Germany; Vampire'. Russia moved it to the side.

Another one 'Gilbert Beillschmidt; Prussia; Vampire' He laid it on top of the other folder.

He did this with several of the folders until he came across a pile of folders that had yet to become a part of his 'family'. They were his goals in achieving what he wanted.

"Hmm…" Russia flipped through the folders. He got to one that interested him the most, one that could help him with what he currently needed.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_England_

_Sorcerer_

~A.B.B~

Antonio rushed through the halls, paying no attention to the looks students were giving him. The Spaniard had caught sight of Lovino walking down the hall but when Antonio called out to him, the Italian took off down the hall.

Antonio pushed himself to run faster. He managed to catch up to the Italian. To avoid losing Lovino, he threw his leg out and tripped him.

The smaller boy went crashing into the floor with a long string of curses. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" He rolled over onto his back and narrowed his eyes at Antonio.

Antonio's normally happy-go-lucky attitude had turned serious, his smile was now in a frown and his brows were furrowed in worry. "We need to go back to your _abuelo._"(grandpa)

"No." Lovino spat out. He did not want to go back to where his grandfather was. There was no real reason behind it but the feeling of something was wrong and being around his grandfather was not going to help.

Antonio narrowed his eyes down at the Italian. Lovino's heart skipped in panic. He scrambled to get up, away from the angered Spaniard but Antonio was already on Lovino. The green-eyed teen pulled the struggling boy from the ground.

"Let go of me!" Lovino elbowed Antonio in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. Lovino took a step away from Antonio and moved to run from him. Antonio reached his hand out and grabbed the Italian's arm. He tried to get out of his grip but Antonio tightened his hand.

"Lovino…" Antonio breathed out. Said teen stopped his movements and glared at the Spaniard. "We need to go back."

"Why are you doing this?" Lovino continued trying to get out of Antonio's hold.

Antonio pulled Lovino closer, their faces centimeters apart. He began talking in a low voice. "Because whatever happened in that room was not natural and if your grandfather can help then you should talk to him. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Lovino didn't reply. He glared at Antonio and yanked his arm out of his grasp. "_Bastardo stupido. Tu non sai niente…_"(You stupid bastard. You don't know anything…) Lovino growled.

Antonio frowned in confusion, trying to remember what little Italian he knew. Lovino pushed pass the confused teen and stomped down the hall.

"Wait!" Antonio caught up to Lovino. "Where are you going?"

Lovino continued walking, hardly regarding Antonio. "I need to talk to my _fratello_."

Antonio let a small smile grace his features and walked beside the unusually calm Italian.

Caelius watched Lovino and Antonio amble towards their group. Lovino refused to meet his grandfather's gaze and instead glared at the German sleeping next to his brother.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Lovino stomped towards Ludwig and kicked his leg. Ludwig snapped his eyes open, startled by the sudden force pressed against his leg.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Gilbert stood up, towering over the smaller male.

Feliciano jumped in surprise and quickly moved away from Ludwig towards his brother. "Lovi! Please calm down!"

"Like hell I will!" Lovino fumed. A couple of students that were milling around in the hall stared at the commotion. Lovino turned around towards Caelius and spoke in Italian. "_Tu! Che diavolo sta succedendo? Perché ti sembra di conoscere così dannatamente tanto_?"(You! What the hell is happening! Why do you seem to know so damn much?)

Caelius remained stoic. "We will discuss this at home."

Gilbert offered a hand to his brother. Ludwig gratefully took it and got off of the floor.

"Now that we are all here," Caelius regarded the group. "We can talk about this at my home."

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert piled into Caelius' car. Antonio drove Lovino's car, afraid that he would try to drive away. Lovino sat pouting in the passenger seat.

The group arrived at the Vargas household several minutes later. They entered the house, a tense silence following them. Gilbert and Ludwig stayed close by each other as did Lovino and Feliciano, Antonio stood between Gilbert and Lovino, separating the two. Caelius stiffly led the teens through the kitchen to a locked door. Lovino and Feliciano looked to one another. They had been told not to go down there, their grandfather had told them that it was unsafe and it needed to be redone.

He swiftly pulled an old looking key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. He turned the key, the lock clicked and unlatched. He pulled the door open and flipped the light switch on. The boys followed Caelius down a rickety set of stairs down into the basement.

When they stepped off the stairs they found themselves in a hallway. They walked down the hall and entered into a widely spacious area. It was furnished with carpet and furniture. Caelius stepped towards the middle of the room where a medium-sized round table stood. Papers and files were strewn about the table in a chaotic fashion. Around the table there were several straight back chairs with forest green padding. Sofas and plush chairs were situated around the room.

On the far right wall there was a map of the world covering a large portion of the area. It looked old and yellowed with arrows pointing to different places and thumb tacks pressed into the map in a random pattern. The names of the countries and oceans were written in indistinguishable curvy lettering. Underneath the map was a wooden pedestal with a large leather bound book laying upon it. The title on the tome was written in fancy lettering that looked to be in Latin.

On the left side of the room there was an enormous bookshelf filled with abundance of old, worn books. On the wall across from the entrance was a large painting of twins, they looked exactly like Lovino and Feliciano but they wore long white robes with crosses down the middle. The one that looked like Feliciano had a carefree, happy look upon his face and was surrounded by a faded red glow while the one that looked like Lovino had a scowl and was surrounded by a faded blue glow.

"W-what is all of this?" Feliciano stuttered out. The older of the twins stomped across the room and gazed up at the painting.

"When was this painting done?" Lovino stared at the person that seemed to be him.

"It was done hundreds of years ago." Caelius stood; his expression unchanging as his grandson gaped at him.

"Hundreds of years ago?" Feliciano stared unbelieving next to his brother.

Caelius swiveled towards the three standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the sofas.

Antonio sat down on a plush, dark red chair. Gilbert and Ludwig sat down on an equally red love seat.

"Yes, hundreds of years ago…" Caelius stepped around the table and stood behind his grandsons.

"Who are they?" Feliciano turned his gaze up to his grandfather. Lovino also brought his narrowed eyes up.

"They are you." Caelius stated.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lovino shouted. "That's not even fucking possible."

"Well…" The eldest Italian gazed up at the painting. "They aren't you, per say. More like you are them.

"You see…" Caelius paused, choosing his words carefully. "You two are the reincarnates of them."

"We're… reincarnations?" Feliciano brows knitted in confusion.

"Yes, see," Caelius guided the boys to an empty couch and sat them down. He then brought a chair from the table and sat down in front of everyone. "They are members of the Vargas family.

"Around the late nineteenth century, our family firmly believed that twins were special, that they held divine power. It was also said that one of the twins held a link to heaven while the other was a link to hell and when combined, they could create a gate way between the two.

"The one that looks like Feliciano was the link to hell and Lovino's counterpart was the link to heaven."

Feliciano interrupted his grandfather's speech. "How did they know which was which?"

"They thought that light always prevailed over dark, therefore the first born, the light, was prevailing over the second born, the dark." Caelius explained then continued with his previous thoughts.

"They would dress in these heavy, white robes and hold ceremonies to appease each side. Other people heard of this and thought of the twins as abominations. They wanted to rid their village of what they believed to be fake gods. The town's people hated the idea of ordinary humans carrying what could be links to otherworldly places." Caelius took a breath.

"Those people soon spread the news around and held a meeting. They gathered a group of those who wanted to be rid of the twins. They planned to kill them. It was the night of a ceremony, they entered the designated building where the twins would be and hid in the back of the ceremonial room. They waited until everyone was gathered and the twins were seated at the altar when they started their plan. They wanted everyone to know that they couldn't be gods, seeing as mere humans wouldn't be able to kill a god. Throughout the crowd there were some skeptics who went to the ceremonies to see if the twins' would ever actually prove their links.

"They advanced upon the twins, fully prepared to stab each through the heart. When they pinned the twins down and stabbed them the twins joined hands. This caused a bright light to expel from them. It was much like what you saw earlier today; only ten times that. The light engulfed the room and its occupants. When the light cleared, those that had not been believers were sprawled across the floor, dead." Caelius paused; everyone was waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Those that were left went insane. The only one unaffected by the light was their caretaker. He is the one that wrote down the details of what happened that night and gave it to the Vargas family, it was passed down to certain people, those able to handle the knowledge. Anyways, their caretaker has written down that their bodies looked like peaceful angels sleeping, awaiting their time to ascend into grace. One of the strange things he stated was that the knives that were thrust into their chests were no longer there and there was no blood or even a wound. That next night he wrote that he had a dream, a message was sent to him really. The twins came to him, telling him that they would return as soon as they could and that he was to record what happened so that in the future they may know themselves."

"There hasn't been a pair of twins in this family until seventeen years ago, when you two were born." Caelius sighed. "I should have known better than to think that if I took you out of Italy you wouldn't experience your Holy Spirit form."

"Holy Spirit?" Lovino asked.

"Right, that is what the caretaker called the twins' more powerful half of themselves, as in what he saw that night."

"Why did it happen today?" Lovino spoke up once more. "What was so special about today?"

Caelius shook his head. "I don't know, but it must have to do with you both fainting. What did you dream about while you were unconscious?"

"I don't remember…" Lovino looked towards his look-a-like.

"I do." Feliciano stared at the floor with an uncharacteristic frown etched across his face. The details of the dream were getting muddled up. "There was a tall man…He had scary purple eyes and a long scarf around his neck…He kept telling me I would be part of his 'family' and called me Veneciano. I don't want to be a part of his family, he's really scary." Feliciano began to tear up. Both Gilbert and Ludwig tensed up at the description, it went unnoticed by Feliciano but not by Caelius.

"It must have been a sort of defense mechanism." Caelius turned his bright golden eyes toward the Beillschmidt brothers. "Do you boys know something?"

Ludwig locked eyes with the elder man. "If what Feliciano says is true…then the person he is describing is a man that we," He gestured to himself and his brother. "Have encountered before."

"Really?" Caelius sounded surprised. "Then please elaborate."

"That man is a vampire named Ivan Braginski, however, he goes by the name of Russia." Ludwig said bitterly. "He is a sick and twisted man who will do just about anything to get his way."

Gilbert sat up straighter and added to the discussion. "His so called 'family' is really just a bunch of people he can convince and manipulate into doing his dirty work. He doesn't care about any of them. His sisters maybe but other than that he could kill anyone of his 'family members' and not give a shit."

"If he is so bad, why do you two know him so well?" Caelius narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Because we used to be a part of his family, it was long time ago though." Ludwig explained.

"How long ago?"

"Nearly a hundred years." Gilbert answered without a second thought.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Are you…are you vampires as well?"

"Yes." Gilbert and Ludwig answered at the same time.

Antonio, who had been sitting quietly and listening to the stories, tried to take in the overload of information. "_Dios mio…_"(My god) Gilbert looked over to his friend as though he just remembered he was there.

"Tony?" Gilbert stared at his friend in worry. "You all right?"

Antonio sent his friend a weak smile. "Oh… uh… yeah…"

"You dumb ass!" Lovino interrupted, glaring at the silver-haired male. "Why the hell would he be okay? He just found out his friend is a vampire!"

"Aww…Lovi… It's fine…Really." Antonio looked pale and a bit distraught.

"You don't look so good." Feliciano pointed out. "Maybe you should lie down."

Caelius stood from his spot, eyeing the Spaniard. "Yes, that would be a good idea. This is a lot to take in at once. You can rest in the guest room for a bit." Antonio looked ready to refuse. "It's just until you feel better."

Antonio nodded and stood up on shaky legs. The others stood as well and followed Caelius out of the room. The elder showed the teen to the guest room while the others were left to mill about in the living room.

Lovino glared at Gilbert as he passed him and whispered dirty curses. He proceeded to stalk up to his room angrily. Feliciano sat down on the couch and watch his brother leave the room.

"_Fratello…_" Feliciano mumbled in concern.

"Your brother pisses me off." Gilbert announced.

Feliciano looked up with tears in his eyes.

"_Bruder."_ Ludwig had a warning tone in his voice.

"What? He does." Gilbert replied. "I'm gonna go make a call. Be back in a few." Gilbert made his way into the kitchen, already pulling his phone out and dialing the number.

Ludwig sat down next to Feliciano. The smaller male flinched but otherwise did nothing.

"Y-you looked very familiar…" Feliciano stumbled over his words. Ludwig looked over to the Italian. "When I first met you…I had this vision of a small boy who looked like he could be a younger version of you…I thought that maybe we had met when we were younger…but…I guess he is just a memory from the past Feliciano…"

Ludwig didn't respond, he just nodded and turned his gaze up to the ceiling. Ludwig could hear his brother in the kitchen talking to Matthew, reassuring him that he is all right.

~A.B.B~

Alfred pushed the door to his home open and announced his presence to his mother. He moved into the house pulling a shorter blonde with him.

"Oh! Alfred!" His mother called from the upstairs. She hurriedly made her way down to greet her son and his friend. Her blue eyes that of which resembled her son's lit up. "Arthur! Are you staying the night?"

Arthur pulled away from Alfred and more towards Mrs. Jones. "If that's fine with you."

Mrs. Jones gave Arthur a bright smile. "Of course! You are always welcome here. You and Alfred have been friends since you were this tall." She lowered her hand down to her waist. "I don't even know why you ask anymore!"

A small smile started to make its way onto Arthur's face at the older woman's words. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

"Oh please, we've gone over this. Call me Amelia, you're here so much, you're practically family!" Amelia shuffled into the kitchen. "Dinner will be done soon!"

"'Kay mom! We'll be in my room!" Alfred called back and went up to his room with Arthur following behind.

Arthur entered Alfred's room and immediately grimaced. Clothes were strewn about, empty soda cans littered the computer desk, and a collection of DVDs were scattered by the television. "Good heavens Alfred. Do you ever clean your room?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto his bed. "The hero has no time for such a menial task!"

It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes. He crossed the room and stood in front of Alfred's bed. The taller male scooted over to the left side of the bed; Arthur laid down beside Alfred and stared up at the ceiling.

"So… What do you wanna do?" Alfred turned his head to look at Arthur.

Arthur shifted his gaze towards Alfred. "It's what do you want to do, not wanna."

Alfred opened his mouth to reply but a loud crash from the lower level cut him off. Alfred sat up. Alfred sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, he could smell vampire.

"What was that?" Arthur sat up as well.

"I don't kn-" A loud scream echoed throughout the house.

Alfred and Arthur scrambled off of the bed and ran out of the room. Arthur nearly ran into Alfred's back as Alfred skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen entrance. A tall man wearing a scarf stared down at Alfred's unconscious mother. He brought his gaze up to Arthur and smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Alfred nearly yelled at the man.

"I am Russia." He had an amused look in his eyes. He looked back at the woman on the ground. "She is not hurt…much."

Alfred stepped forward but Arthur grabbed his arm before he could attack the man. "Wait Alfred."

"Why are you here?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at Russia.

Russia looked between the two before his gaze settled on Arthur, his smile unwavering. "I am here to take home my new brother."

Alfred frowned at the words, confused. Suddenly, Arthur's grasp was ripped away from Alfred's arm, startling the two of them. A raven-haired man with dull brown eyes had pulled Arthur away from Alfred. In his surprise, Arthur was unable to fight back and was knocked unconscious by the smaller man.

"Arthur!" Alfred moved towards the Asian man who was already making his way out of the house.

That was quickly stopped though when he was pinned against the wall by his neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen. Russia's hand tightened making Alfred wince in pain. He clawed at the appendage around his throat and struggled in a vain attempt to get away.

"Do not struggle," Russia brought his face closer to Alfred's. "I will soon come back for you as well." Alfred stopped his movements and glared at the man.

Russia just continued to smile, his eyes shining with violence. "If you want answers…" He thought for a moment. "Oh, da… You should contact the Beillschmidt brothers." He laughed; Alfred flinched at the smell of vodka on the other's breath. "They should be of great help."

He let go of Alfred. The young werewolf dropped to his knees and sucked in a large gulp of air. He looked up and found that Russia was no longer in his sight, already having left.

Alfred glared at the spot the Russian had been occupying. A small whimper to his right caught his attention. His mother's eyebrows furrowed but she did not wake. Alfred stood up and shuffled forwards. He carefully picked his mother up off of the floor and carried her up to her bedroom. He put his mother on her bed and left the room, leaving the door open just a bit.

He stumbled down the stairs and found that the loud crash was caused by the door forcefully slamming open and hitting the wall. There were no damages, fortunately, that would be hard to explain. He opened one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled a piece of paper and pen out. He quickly scribbled a note saying he would be gone for a little bit and left it on the table.

He walked out of his house and stood on the porch. He pulled his phone out and punched in the number for his brother's number.

"_Alfred?_" Alfred let out a breath of relief in hearing his brother's voice.

"Hey, Mattie, where are you right now?"

"_I am on my way to hockey practice, you know that._" Matthew sighed in exasperation.

"Could you come pick me up?" Alfred's voice was shaky.

"_Is everything okay? Where are you?_"

"I am outside of our house. I really need you to come pick me up… I need to talk to you."

"_Umm…Why can't you tell me over the phone?_"

Alfred sighed in frustration. "'Cause it'll be easier in person…please Matthew… just hurry."

There was silence on the other end; for a moment Alfred thought that Matthew had hung up on him.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes._"

"Thank you Mat-"

Matthew cut him off. "_But you better tell me what is going on._"

"I will. I promise. Love you Mattie."

"_Love you too, Al._" Alfred heard a beep signaling Matthew had hung up.

"Just please hurry." Alfred thought out loud as he slid down to sit on the smooth wooden porch. He let out a sigh, his mind replaying the events that just occurred. "Please hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song 'I'm Awesome'. I hope the time settings in this chapter aren't too confusing.**

Chapter 5

Alfred jumped up from his spot on the ground as his brother pulled into the drive way. Matthew's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as his brother ran to the car and nearly ripped the door off of the car.

"What's going on?" Matthew stared at Alfred's slightly panicked expression.

"There was this Russian! …. And-and this other guy...He knocked mom out and, and...!" Alfred had lost the calm composure he had tried to build up waiting for his brother.

"Alfred! Slow down!" Matthew stared horrified at his brother's frantic gesturing.

"They took Arthur!" Matthew reached over to his brother and took his hands in his, they were shaking.

"Alfred, you aren't making any sense! Take a breath. Who took Arthur?"

Alfred inhaled and let out a shaky breath. "Vampires. I was hanging out with Arthur. We heard this crash and ran downstairs. Mom was knocked out on the kitchen floor with this guy standing over her. He called himself Russia then said he came to take his new brother then this Asian came out of nowhere and took Arthur…."

Alfred looked down at their clasped hands, avoiding his brother's gaze. Matthew eyed his brother. "There is more, isn't there?"

Alfred brought his gaze up to Matthew's. "He told me…" He hesitated a moment. "He said that the Beillschmidt brothers would have…answers…." Alfred trailed off as Matthew's gaze turned from being inquisitive to being shocked.

Matthew let go off his brother's hands and turned to face out the front window. "Is… Is mom okay?"

"Yeah…I put her in her bed… I left a note saying I would be at your hockey practice… Hopefully she thinks she fell asleep waiting for me."

Matthew sat silently; his hands gripped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. He could feel his eyes watering up.

"Mattie?" Alfred whispered, afraid his brother was going to start crying. Matthew suddenly put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Alfred cleared his thought and spoke up a bit louder. "Uh… Mattie? Where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to Gilbert." He stated, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Alfred frowned at Gilbert's name. "You know where he is?"

"Yes, actually…" Matthew trailed off, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

* * *

_~ I'm awesome!_

_No you're not dude don't lie! ~_

_That was as far as the song got before Matthew answered his phone, rolling his eyes at the song Gilbert had picked for his own ringtone._

"_Hi Gil." Matthew smiled into his phone._

"Hey Matt._" Gilbert's tone was light._

"_What's up?"_

"Uh…_" There was a pause; Matthew heard indistinct yelling in the background._

"_Is everything all right?" The Canadian listened to the shouting get louder, it sounded almost like it was in Italian._

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that._" Matthew frowned, Gilbert sounded distressed. "_Nothing the awesome me can't handle._" His voice was less boisterous than normal._

"_So…What's up?"_

"Uh not much… Hey, I can't make our date tonight._" Gilbert suddenly stated._

_Matthew looked at his phone in bewilderment. "W-what? Why?"_

"My bro is going through some things... you know…_"Gilbert paused before continuing. "_vampires…_"_

"_Oh…" Matthew sighed into the phone. "So will you be home? I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

"Yeah, of course!_" Gilbert happily sang into the phone. "_I will take you somewhere almost as awesome as me!_" _

_Matthew smiled softly, but he felt something was off. "Okay, I will talk to you later then. Lunch is almost over."_

"I love you, Matthew._"_

"_I love you, Gilbert." Matthew hung up. He frowned, something was definitely wrong; Gilbert never called him by his full name. It was always Mattie, or Matt, and sometimes the odd Birdie._

* * *

Matthew was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother waving a hand in his face. "Ya'll right Mattie?" Matthew nodded his head and continued driving. As Matthew neared the street his boyfriend lived on, he silently prayed Gilbert was home.

Alfred sat quietly, watching the houses go by. Alfred was jolted forward as the car came to a sudden stop. He righted himself and swiveled his gaze towards his brother. Matthew was gaping at the house they stopped at. Alfred recognized it to be Gilbert's. The lights were off and the car that should have been parked in the driveway was not there.

"He never came home…" Alfred barely caught the whisper.

"Huh?"

"His car should be here…"

"So…You don't know where he is…" Alfred sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't believe…" Matthew tore his gaze away from the house and turned it towards the steering wheel.

Alfred watched his brother. "You can't believe what?"

"He lied to me." Matthew deadpanned.

"I told you… werewolves and vampires don't mix…" Alfred trailed off and sat up in his seat.

Matthew didn't respond. He thought back to the conversation again. "When I talked to him, there were people yelling in the background." He looked to his brother. "They were speaking Italian."

"So he ditched you to hang out with the new kids?" Matthew flinched at his brother's words. Alfred didn't notice his brother's discomfort and sat back in his seat. "That new kid, uh… Feli?… He invited me to his house. I know where they live. We could swing by there and see if that's where he is."

Matthew nodded and started driving, following Alfred's directions.

~A.B.B~

Gilbert shut his phone with a heavy sigh. He looked down, locking eyes with a pair of glowering brown ones. "What d'ya want?"

"_I _want you to get out of my fucking kitchen!" Lovino crossed his arms and stood a little straighter, trying to make himself look more intimidating. "I'm going to make lunch."

Gilbert scoffed at the boy's attempt at intimidation. "Geez, you are one angry kid."

Lovino bristled up at the comment of being a kid. "Would you get out? Why the hell are you bastards still here?"

"Just tryin' to help. I mean… unless you want to be a part of some psycho's plan."

Lovino glared at him in suspicion. "Right… And what exactly is this so called 'plan'?"

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. "That's probably something that should be discussed with everyone else. I can tell you it isn't good… and that he most definitely won't stop until he has the both of you."

Lovino's eyes widened slightly and watched as the teen crossed the threshold into the room over containing his brother. Lovino went about starting the pasta for lunch. Feliciano looked up from his spot by Ludwig and smiled brightly. Caelius was seated in a plush chair next to the couch.

Gilbert stood behind his brother. "Told Mattie I wouldn't be able to make it." Ludwig nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" Lovino shouted from the doorway of the kitchen, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the room. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to know what was happening." Antonio stated a bit shakily.

"Hey Tony." Gilbert slowly walked over to the pair, half expecting his friend to freak out.

Antonio made the rest of the journey down the stairs. He brought his emerald eyes up to Gilbert and smiled warmly. Gilbert visibly relaxed at the gesture.

"So… A vampire, _mi amigo_?"(my friend)

"Yep, pretty awesome, right?" Gilbert chuckled a little nervously.

"Yeah, it is." Antonio's paleness had nearly gone away and looked to be back to his old self. "Does Francis know?"

"Uh… no." Gilbert scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I wasn't exactly planning on telling either of you."

A look of hurt flashed across the Spaniard's face. "What were you going to do when we got older? When we realize you aren't aging."

Gilbert sighed. "It wasn't like I was going keep it a secret forever; I was just waiting a few more years. Looking for a good time, when I knew you wouldn't tell everyone about it."

Antonio shook his head. "We are your friends Gil, we would never tell a secret. What happens with the Bad Touch Trio stays with the Bad Touch Trio." He added with a cheesy smile.

A large grin broke across Gilbert's face. "Of course! You guys are this close to being as awesome as me!" He showed this by pinching his forefinger and thumb together until they were a little less than a centimeter apart.

"Ahh… I am glad. If you don't mind _amigo_, how did you become a vampire?"

Gilbert's smile nearly dropped from his face, he quickly forced it to stay up. "I don't want to talk about something unawesome. 'Sides it's kinda boring."

"Right, you're both… vampires…" Lovino started. The brothers shifted their gaze towards the small male. "How can you walk around in the sunlight? I thought that the sun kills vampires."

Gilbert laughed at the comment. "I-it does!"

"What the hell is so funny?" Lovino shouted.

"I-it's just so clichéd!"

Feliciano looked confused. "Then how…"

Ludwig began to elaborate. "The sun does kill us, but, we have a friend who is a witch. He makes this lotion***** that we apply to ourselves. It has magical properties that keep the sun from killing us."

"There are other _mágico _beings?" (magical) Antonio sat down on the unoccupied recliner next to the couch.

Ludwig nodded. "There are vampires, werewolves, and witches. Some call themselves sorcerers though. There are also fairies but they are harder to find, let alone see them."

"W-werewolves?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Enemies to vampires." Ludwig crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Not all of them are bad." Gilbert added fondly.

"Ar-are they sc-scary?"

Ludwig thought back to Alfred and sighed. "No, just very annoying."

"Hey bastards! The food is done!" Lovino called from the kitchen. Feliciano jumped up from his spot and nearly ran into the kitchen excitedly.

"Finally! I am starving!" Gilbert yelled out. The other occupants of the room, excluding Ludwig, looked at the ruby-eyed male nervously. Gilbert looked around the room at the people staring. "What?"

"Surely your appetite is different than ours." Caelius stated.

"Oh, haha, yeah, I can eat human food as long as I have blood in my system." Gilbert clarified.

"Ah so, how do you feed?"

"Uh… Well we usually just take blood from the hospital… I know it's stealing but it's better than chowin' down on some random humans. Not that I couldn't, biting people doesn't change them into a vamp, but then people would get suspicious."

"How do you change them?"

"Well… the human and the vampire have to exchange blood. Like, the vampire would bite the human and take in some of their blood; the human would then bite the vampire and take in their blood."

"It creates a bond between the two; they will be able to sense when the other is near." Ludwig added on. "Lovers or mates tend to have a far stronger bond, being able to sense if the other is in danger."

"Oi! The food is going to get cold!" Lovino furiously shouted from the kitchen entrance.

Antonio, who had been listening intently to the conversation, snapped his green eyes towards the Italian and smiled. "Aww, Lovi, you _do_ care!"

A blush fought its way to Lovino's cheeks. "I don't care about you; I just don't want the food to go the waste!" Lovino turned on heels and marched back into the kitchen with Antonio following after.

Caelius turned towards Ludwig. "Would you two like to stay the night?"

Feliciano returned to the living room with a plate of spaghetti and perked up at the possibility of Ludwig staying the night. "Yeah! It'll be like a sleepover!"

"I suppose it would be better for us to be here, in case something happens." Ludwig answered. "We need to get some items from our home first."

"We'll go later." Gilbert said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Ludwig stood and made his way into the kitchen. Feliciano smiled adoringly at him as he passed by. The blonde blushed and walked a little faster to get into the next room. Feliciano happily followed after.

~A.B.B~

"I think you need to turn here." Alfred directed to the right.

Matthew complied and turned to the right. "What if he isn't here, Al?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Alfred gazed out his window. "Pull over."

Matthew slowed the car down to a park in front of a white house and watched out of Alfred's window. A short auburn haired male wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him down into a hug.

Alfred was already out of the car and almost to the house before Matthew even opened his door. Matthew rushed after his brother before he could do something stupid.

"Hey Beillschmidt!" Alfred yelled out.

Ludwig groaned while Gilbert turned around with a cocky grin adorning his face. "What do you want Jo-" Gilbert stopped when he saw the blonde's twin standing next to him.

"Hello Gilbert." Matthew glared at the stunned male. "I thought you were staying home."

"Uh… Yeah… I can explain!" Gilbert walked towards his lover. Alfred stepped in between the two. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Look we didn't come looking for you to start some relationship drama." Alfred returned the glare. "I want to know who the hell Russia is and why he took Arthur!"

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock and responded in disbelief. "He took Arthur?"

By now Ludwig had joined his brother's side. "When was he here? Where was he?"

"I don't know like thirty minutes ago at my house."

"What did he say to you?"

"Uh…He just said he was here to get his brother, and then some Asian guy took Arthur. The Russian dude said you two would have answers."

Caelius stepped out of the house and walked up to the group of teenagers. His golden-brown eyes had a shine of worry to them yet a small smile still graced his face. "I think this is something better discussed inside."

As the elder ushered the teens back into the house, Matthew watched Caelius' eyes dart around their surroundings as if searching for something. Caelius' brows furrowed and gave one last sweep around the outside before he shut the door.

~A.B.B~

A relatively tall man with spiked up blonde hair was yanked down by a shorter blonde male with a flyaway curl.

"Geez Lukas, I was just trying to get a better look!" He rubbed his arm where the other had gripped his arm.

"If you stand like that they will also get a better look." Lukas whispered back harshly.

There was silence as they watched the posse made their way back into the house, the oldest one lingering behind. The duo ducked down farther and studied the man scanning the yard.

"Okay, so do we knock on the door or go in guns a blazin'?"

Lukas sighed and backed away from the bush. "No, Mathias, we need to get back and report to them."

"And what exactly are we reporting?"

"That there are two vampires and two werewolves. I believe these are the vampires we are looking for…" The shorter of the two trailed off in thought.

"Is that all?"

"The young brown-haired one who was at the door… he was different…" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Is that bad?" Mathias walked beside Lukas as they traveled through a backyard that lead into a wooded area.

Lukas shook his head. "I'm not sure. His energy seemed pure, but…"

"What?" Mathias turned his gaze towards Lukas.

"There was something off about him. I have a bad feeling about this."

Mathias frowned. "Sounds like we weren't told the whole story." His frown turned into a smile. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Nothing gets past the Nordics!"

A small almost unnoticeable smile made its way to Lukas' face. Mathias' face lit up at that. "Is that a smile?"

Almost immediately the happy look turned into an expressionless one. "You are an idiot."

Mathias' smile didn't waver however. "I got you to smile!" He stated rather goofily.

Lukas glared at the man before quickening his pace into the woods, leaving the man behind. Mathias just kept smiling and hurried to catch up to the shorter male.

~A.B.B~

"Ugh… Bloody hell…" Arthur groaned, sitting up, clutching his head. A throbbing echoed through his skull.

"Ahh… I see you have finally woken up!" Arthur's gaze snapped up to a pair of violet ones. The man took a step towards Arthur with almost child-like innocence, a tainted child-like innocence.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Arthur questioned nervously. His eyes flickered around the well lit room. The room was an almost blinding white and empty save for a chair that was occupied by a small black-haired teen.

"You are home of course!" The man's already present smile widened further. "I am Russia."

"Home?" Arthur stood up on shaky legs. His anxiety causing his accent to thicken. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Of course this is home! With your brother Russia! You are going to help me with a very special plan." He took another step. "Now tell me. What is your name?"

Arthur stared at Russia incredulously. "W-what?"

Russia's smile twitched. "Your name little one."

"Arth-"

He was cut off by Russia in a calm almost disappointed tone. "That is wrong little one. Your name is England. It is the only name you will be referred by and will go as."

Russia turned around to face the teen sitting in the chair; he immediately stood and looked up at the larger man. Russia placed a hand on the teen's cheek in a loving way; the other stared on, expressionless. "Now, Japan, will you retrieve China? I fear his spell did not work."

Japan nodded. Russia laughed and patted the cheek before letting his hand drop. "Goo-" A loud thump echoed through the room. Russia turned around to see Arthur bang a fist against an invisible wall.

"That is not good little one." Arthur immediately stopped and backed away in the opposite direction of the Russian. "A friend made that especially for you, treat it well."

Once Japan had left the room, Russia walked towards Arthur until he was a step away from the invisible wall. With a bright smile that sent a shudder down the Briton's spine, he addressed him.

"Welcome to the family, England."

***In case you were wondering what the lotion in chapter one was.**

**Oh gosh, I am so sorry, this is about a thousand words shorter than the last chapter and it took me **_**forever**_** to update. I hope you guys can forgive me. I would have updated sooner but some things came up so I no longer have my own computer to work on and have to share one with three other people.**

**I have added more characters to the story, so far:**

**Lukas Bondevik = Norway**

**Mathias Densen = Denmark**

**I also wanted to ask a question. Did you guys want Norway/Denmark? It won't really change the plot if they are a couple or not. So it's up to you. Just leave a comment or message me.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm going to be taking this down and rewriting this fanfic soon. I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this to update. I will make another post after that is finished and then I will officially take this one down. I've made a new account under the name plantextract so go check that out. 


End file.
